


Recovery

by God0fMischief



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Might be a one-shot or a series idk, One Shot, Series, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fMischief/pseuds/God0fMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia Pope realizes what she is capable of and who she needs to cut off to become the best she can be over a sweet potato pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

For the first time in what seemed like ages, the Pope and Associates headquarters was silent enough to relax in. Olivia swiveled around in slow half circles in her desk chair, looking up at the ceiling. Today was one of the rare days she could hear her own thoughts and breath freely. The white ceiling served as a blank canvas to paint different emotions and feelings as thoughts raced around in her mind. One second she was thinking of her father, Elijah Pope, the next Jake, then her mother. She even allowed herself to think about her reputation and Fitzgerald Grant, the President of the United States. Olivia's stomach interrupted her reverie by gurgling loudly. She pushed herself up from the chair by its arms and took unhurried steps to the office kitchenette, ready for the junk food waiting for her in the fridge.

She opened the refrigerator door and smiled brightly at the sweet potato pie staring up at her from one of the shelves. Today she was foregoing her usual diet and letting loose - she deserved it after all the toil and trouble Melly, Fitz, Jake, and Eli had put her through in these past months. 

Once the plastic wrap was removed and thrown into the trash bin by the side of the island counter, she dug in with relish. Each bite of the pie sending her to new heights of bliss and imaginary fireworks began popping around in her head. In under ten minutes, she ate half of the medium sized pie and had to mentally restrain herself from inhaling more - she knew she would want some later. Just then, her cellphone vibrated in her skirt pocket, interrupting her musings. She mumbled a curse under her breath, irritated that the phone had not been set to silent. Setting her fork down, she fished the phone out and barely took a quick glance at the name on the screen before tapping "End Call". Whoever it was could leave a voicemail. Today was Olivia's day and no one would get in the way of that - not even the President.

In fact part of her was hoping it wasn't anyone of perceived importance. Olivia was quite tired of going back-and-forth with Fitz and Jake, and just about everyone else in her life. She was tired of being used and abused sexually, mentally, and every other way they could come up with to waste her time. Just a few weeks ago she was nearly bedridden from the exhaustion that came with cleaning up everyone else's messes. She was so tired she could not sob the way she wanted to. But today there were not going to be any tears. Today there would be changes.

Olivia had considered her options closely; retiring from the fixing business, writing a tell-all which would put everyone in jail, or telling everyone off. Each one had way too many cons than pros, and retiring would keep her from doing what she loved - meddling and organizing other people's lives. Despite the numerous problems plaguing her, Olivia did like her job - in fact she loved it when things were going right. It was a matter of cutting out the parasites and problem-childs, so in the end she resolved to do what would no doubt surprise many - cut them all off. None of them would get a phone call or lengthy email announcing the end of the relationships, or even a warning. She would simply stop answering calls, texts, and emails. And if, by chance, they demanded an answer, she would tell them the truth, flip her hair, and strut away.

Olivia had continually tried to ask the people around her to do better. Jake, Fitz, Mellie, Huck, Quinn, Abby, and the other names on the list - but none of them would even try. She was somehow always the problem for them, even when they had asked for her help. She rolled her eyes and cut a small sliver from the pie before stuffing the tin back into the fridge. No one will be burdening Olivia Pope with their problems anymore unless they are willing to pay and leave.

Suddenly a thought popped into her head and she grabbed her phone from the counter. Barely half an hour later she smiled to herself at the ingenious plan - have her phone number changed. Sure it wouldn't be too difficult for her irritants to Google her new number and call her up, but it would be enough of a roadblock to give her time to put herself back together.

Olivia knew she needed a life. She needed friends, family, and a life without Fitzgerald Grant and all of the drama that came with him. True, she was no saint, but she was damn sure not a broken record and she refused to be treated as such by anyone any longer. It was time for all that to end once and for all. Olivia smiled to herself again, this time not at the comforting greeting of a pie, but at the new strength surging through her. She was on her way to recovery and maturity, and nothing and no one would stop her.

She walked over to the coat stand beside the kitchenette entryway and grabbed her jacket. The first step to recuperation was a much needed massage by a hunk with big hands.

Somewhere in a big white house, a man called Olivia Pope's phone number only to be greeted by an error message.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Not sure if I will turn this into a series, a multi-chapter one-shot, or just leave this be. Wrote this on the fly.~~
> 
> Definitely a one-shot. I posted this on the fanfiction message board, Fanfic Bazaar! http://fanficbazaar.boards.net


End file.
